


蛇迷宫

by BWbahamut



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 不常见三观, 以及各种我暂时没想到怎么命名乱七八糟的东西, 双性, 异种奸, 调教
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWbahamut/pseuds/BWbahamut
Summary: 镐子放出，谢谢老板，老板大气x某个邪佞非人的研究所新任所长和被他盯上的没有寻常伦理观念的天才实验品少年的故事。公开版本的文里按照老板要求所有名字都被替换成代称。所长替换为“精灵”，实验品少年替换成“男孩” ( ˙灬˙ )
Relationships: 加雷马某研究所新所长x实验品少年, 精灵x人类 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	蛇迷宫

**Author's Note:**

> 请注意警告，tag，并确保自己是心智健全的成年人，能够自己对自己选择看的东西负责，而不是看到一点不顺眼不喜欢的东西就找作者负责。俺和育幼院济贫院没有任何往来。

那个男孩醒来了，他犹豫了好一会儿才睁开眼睛，盯着黑色的金属天花板看。他不想起身，因为他已经察觉到床上坐着人，肯定是那个男人。他不用去看就知道了男人现在的神态......男人想必正眼睛一眨不眨地注视着他，眼里闪烁着某种恶毒的快乐。

所以，闭上眼睛假装睡觉也是没有意义的。就算一开始他就紧闭眼睛也没有用，男人能够从他的呼吸判断出他的状况。

所以男孩只是继续盯着天花板看，试图从其中浅色的线纹里，给自己找到一丝喘息的空间。

“我今天会跟你做爱。”男孩听见男人说道，声音里带着他惯常的笑意，纯粹只是通告一声的语气。“或者说，交媾，配种，这样说你更能理解一点吧。”

果然来了。

男孩有种怪异的感觉。他的性器官大概已经发育成熟……或许吧。反正研究所里其它人也是差不多他这个身高会被加入配种计划，雄性和雌性，被送出去，被隔离，然后会有一些装着胚胎的试管出现......

不过那些青少年配种的对象一般都不是人类。实验员说野蛮人不该留下后代，这是为了行星，为了人类全体的未来着想。劣等人种的基因不该流传下去。所以之前比男孩年长一些的男孩和女孩都是送去和某种怪物，某些合成兽配种。有不少人回来后就精神失常了，他们是损伤比较轻的，可以被继续使用。受损更严重的实验品没有回来，不用想就知道是被销毁了。

其实所谓的“野蛮人不该留下后代”的说辞，也只不过是普通的种族歧视废话而已。男孩这一批实验品的真实情况其实是已经失去了生育能力。他们的遗传细胞无法和健康人类的遗传细胞结合成正常胚胎，和合成兽倒是可以生一些小怪物出来......这是男孩以前躺在实验床上听到过的内容。

看来现在男孩也差不多到可以送去配种的年龄了，他不清楚自己的年龄，他只是观察到自己的躯壳大概发育到这个程度......结果，现在他却是要和一个非实验品的精灵男人配种吗？

男孩在研究所长大，他们这种实验品不需要学习任何知识，不过男孩并不蠢，他至少知道同性之间无论如何都是不会有后代产生的，哪怕双方都不是实验品，同性进行交配只会白白浪费时间和能量罢了。

男人的气息突然靠过来了。

男孩继续保持空洞躯壳一样的面无表情，眼睛一眨不眨的看着天花板。但是他视野里出现了其它东西，是男人的脸，唇角上扬，男孩试图不让自己的目光聚集在这张残忍的脸上，他不想丧失勇气。

男人的嘴唇碰到他的额头，吸了那里一下，冰冷的蛇一样的舌头划过他的皮肤。

“好孩子，你不该再赖床了。”

男孩明白，这是最后通牒。他更努力的挤压着自己的呼吸，让勇气像氧气一样在胸口扩散开来……或许他是把氧气转换成勇气，他开始呼吸困难了。

“嗯……”他哼出鼻音，在男人的脖子下起身下床。被子从他的身上滑下来，他昨天穿着宽松的病号服睡着的，现在他却发现自己是赤身裸体。他告诉自己要保持冷静，保持面无表情。只要他有一点反应，这个男人就会找到空子折磨他取乐。

他想到最近发生的事情。半个月前，有“野蛮人叛乱分子”在暴风雪夜突袭研究所，最后前任所长的尸骨在消化酸池旁被人发现，只剩下手腕和下巴以上的部分——那个老头子被活生生的扔进了酸池，然后，很多人会认为是可喜可贺的，他在关键器官全部融化前都没能爬出来。“叛乱分子”们另外还杀死了两三打警卫和研究员，放跑了十几个实验品。不用说，男孩没遇着那个运气。于是他在和其它实验品一起“闲置”在地下仓库四五天后，迎来了研究所新的负责人......就是他面前的这个精灵男性，名字好像是叫，是什么来着......莱恩？加兰斯？还是格林......还是别的什么。他一定听说过几次那个名字，只是从来没有用心记住，反正，谁叫什么名字，都跟他没关系。

在研究所实权交接的混乱里，即使是像男孩这种实验品都听说了诸如此类的各种各样的传闻。老所长的死法，新所长的出身，堆满了研究员和警卫的残肢碎肉的走廊等等。这些对实验品来说完全多余的情报之所以会肆意流传，都归咎于男人初来乍到那几天的混乱。即使男孩对此没有什么概念，他不知道其它新官上任的情况会不会也是那副样子……无论如何，他从乱况中学到了一点：绝对不可以给这个男人任何把柄，也不可以在他面前暴露任何弱点。

在那几天，最开始是面对新所长不够尊重的加雷马人。那些平时在实验品面前趾高气扬的男人和女人，他们私下闲谈时会抱怨“野蛮人”竟然爬到他们头顶上，又开玩笑说得办法让新所长来“陪”他们这些实验品。然后在新所长来到的第二天晚上，实验品们睡觉的“仓库”外头就传来吵闹和异响。大概在后半夜，实验品们被卫兵们从胶囊里赶出来，押到平时用来检测合成兽性能的训练场里。

隔着玻璃，男孩他们看见那几个嘴碎的研究员在碎肉和血泊里和怪物交尾。

窗外夜色如胶，空气里似乎飘浮着血腥味和精臭味。建筑内，出于日常实验或者销毁实验品的需要，训练场的气体循环系统无疑是和玻璃外面的房间完全隔绝的，所以几乎所有站在外围房间里的人都能嗅到的臭味，其实不过是训练场里地狱一样的冲击性惨相已经足以让人脑产生错觉了而已。房间大片落地窗玻璃外面，训练场正中，红黑白混杂在一起到处都是，地上墙上栏杆上挂着各种形状和质感的肉块和粘液。广播沙沙作响，无起伏无机质的男音宣读着怪异的内容。男孩听了一会儿，大概明白了情况：是研究所里得罪了新所长的人......以及被认为是得罪了新所长的人遭到了清算。这些高贵的加雷马人们到最后都拥有选择的权利，他们可以从两条路中选择一条：1，跟一群合成兽搏斗，输了就被撕成碎片。2.女性阴部被喷信息素，男性需要做一个简短的全套雌性器官移植手术再喷信息素，然后一起被扔进怪物堆里，跟一堆合成兽搏斗。要是输了或许还是会被杀死，或许会因为被强暴而能够活下来，然后被灌入大量精种，怀上怪胎。

新所长被卫兵包围，坐在一边的褐色真皮沙发上翻看着什么文件，偶尔瞥一眼训练场。那是男孩第一次看见这个男人：一个短头发，短耳朵的精灵。非常年轻，身材保持得极好，看袖子里若隐若现的手臂肌肉，甚至可能是个武者。

男孩出身低微，他在很小就被抓进了研究所，并且在好些年前因为一次开颅的实验导致脑部受损，失去了以前所有记忆。在他目前拥有的记忆里，他几乎从来没有和人正常交流过，世界上值得他关心的事物和关心他的事物则压根儿不存在，所以他对美丑也没什么概念——他几乎在自己的脑子里完全抹除了这种概念。不过，即使如此，他也感觉到这个青年的长相远远不到惹人讨厌的范畴。接着，他又发现男人脸上既没有憎恶也没有喜悦，只是单纯的观看着而已。男人大概是觉得工作应该更有效率一点，于是他们这些实验品也被拉了过来。新所长利用他们随机考核剩余的幸免于难的研究员，报不出正确答案的人一个一个的被卫兵拖下训练场。报出正确答案但是“态度不端正”的人则被卫兵踢到墙角用警棍抽打。他们这些实验品倒变成了房间里最轻松的人。不一会儿墙角那边的惨叫求饶声弱下去了，新所长余光扫过实验品们，允许他们去强暴和折磨任意被处罚的研究员。

加雷马帝国崇尚极端的实用主义，举个例子：比方说尽管“野蛮人”会遭到许多加雷马人明目张胆的歧视，但是在现行律例下，有能力的“蛮族”仍然能爬到高位。又比方说上位者能随意处死被判断为“无用”的部下。反正随着行省的增加，每个岗位都有不可计数而且持续增长的竞争者。绝大部分加雷马人都不会因为同事某天在自己面前被上司砍成两半而对上司产生怨言……总而言之，事情就这样理所当然的发生了，在男孩面前，被卫兵打过的男女研究员们，长得清秀的那些，衣衫不整的被实验品们压在地上，在男孩面前突然就有了很多赤裸的下体，肉体彼此相击。至于那些太老或者太丑的，则被用牙咬，或者身上的肉被徒手撕扯......实验品们泄愤的用手指挖掘嘴和眼眶。

没到十分钟，就有三颗红色的眼珠子被扔到男孩脚边。

男孩靠到墙上，兴致缺缺的看着这一切。他知道新所长并非宽宏大量的给实验品们一个复仇的机会，尽管他们是所谓的“野蛮人”同胞。他已经发现了这一点：在这个年轻男人眼里，加雷马人也好，“野蛮人”也好，甚至是合成兽......都没有任何差别。

无论在不远的未来里男人给男孩留下了怎么样恐怖的印象，至少在此时此刻，男人的眼睛就像透明的玻璃一样，除了虚无以外别无它物，甚至不能映出任何东西。

男孩想这或许是因为男人非常空虚，所以才会做出这样极端的事情来。男人是习惯性的从他人产生的剧烈情感里寻找一点能填进自己冰冷空洞的内心里的东西。

这并非是虚妄的凭空想象。男孩自幼就能体会到他人散发出来的情感和意识，从而分析出他人的许多想法。这或许是因为他本身只是一具空壳，就像一个黑洞，于是能够吸收他人一小块灵魂的以太。无论如何，无论他看见了什么，感受到什么，这些对他本人的心情不会造成任何影响。他拥有这样的能力就正是因为他始终是一具空壳，所以进入他体内的思想和感情也会迅速化为虚无，仅仅只有几片记忆碎片遗留下来。他观察人类，无论看见他人痛苦还是自己痛苦，他都不会有强烈的感情波动，他的灵魂就像悬在躯壳上空，只是暂且控制着肉体在尘世行动。

这实质上也是一种极度的傲慢，一种甚至远远凌驾于这个房间里地位最高，同时也是最高傲的那个人之上的傲慢。男孩后来从回忆中发觉，他这个时候想必对人间流露了相当不以为然的神色，因此，才会不幸的被这个男人盯上。

*

现在男孩低头看一遍这个单间的地板，没有找到任何衣物，在这个过程里，他余光扫过自己的阴茎。那里原本长着的少量毛发已经不见了，表皮上画有青线。

他知道加雷马人只会在做切除手术的事前准备时会画这种线。

“不用找了，你什么都不用穿。”男人的声音很温和，除了他以外，从来没有人用这种亲切的语气跟男孩说过话。“乖，跟我来吧，要是你不能走，我也可以抱你......昨晚你睡着后是给你打了几针，会有点酸。不是大问题。我只是想你可能以后都不会射精了，今天让你射个痛快。”

“......”

男孩眉头都没有动一下。他沉浸回自己的思绪里，发现他已经想不起来这是他离开实验品“集体堆放”的胶囊仓库的第几天了。他现在就已经忘记了好几张同住的实验品的脸，这当然也是因为他没有去记过任何一张脸。别人的名字和脸和生死都和他没有关系。另一方面，他自己的残缺和生死也不是要紧的事情，这个世界上就没有要紧的事情，他不过只是一具内存里不断增加新记忆的空壳而已。

所以对于自己看来马上就要被阉割这件事，他立即就恢复了冷静。反正这是无法改变，无法抵抗的事情。他人生中几乎所有的事情都是这样。他一丝不挂的跟在男人身后，赤脚走过冰凉的钢铁回廊。高级研究所的所长单独拥有两层居住空间，位于研究所的顶楼和倒数第二层。其中一层是纯粹的生活空间，帝国给予高等技术官员的福利，另外一层则是私人实验室和仓库，允许所长进行绝密实验。男孩最近就被放置在这一层。

新所长看来还是没有允许助手之类的人走进这里来，男孩一路没看见别人。他跟男人走进他的私人电梯，他们来到顶楼，男孩走过铺着白熊毛毯和异大陆编织布的客厅，看着摆放在客厅里的沙发，茶几，花瓶，雕塑，终端机，显示屏......他这辈子第一次走进这种“人类生活”气息浓郁的空间，一种古怪的肠子扭结的的感觉在肚子里油然而生。

这个男人真是太诡异了。男孩少有的感到烦躁，他想不起自己上一次感觉到这样不舒服是什么时候——他被切开过，被电击过，被抽血抽髓过无数次，每天都要服用和注射会让他神经直接剧痛得想要造反来接管大脑好直接命令大脑死亡的药物，此外经历过另外几百种折磨，同时听过实验员说完了加雷马语里所有歧视性的和侮辱性的词汇和短语。但是，第一次有一个人让他像现在这样，他光是想到面前这个人就感到脑子里有一把刀在挖，同时还想要吐……这不是因为肉体上的苦痛或者话语上的凌辱。男人对他做的暂且倒是远远算不上苦痛。

他想了一会儿，意识到这些不适感很可能是因为，他第一次不得不把一个人当成是“人”。他发现他突然就已经记住了面前这个男人的脸，同时还记住了这个人类的表情和说话的方式，与之关联的性格和行为......许多关于这个男人的信息闯入他的脑区里，盘踞其中，这说明，他以后不会像忘记其它实验品和研究员一样轻易忘记这个男人了。

他张开嘴，干呕了一下。他感觉到男人的目光落在他头顶上，然后他听见了轻快的声音：“别着急，你还没怀孕呢。”

怀孕，这个词又稍微把男孩消化道里倒灌的浊气往上推。不久前，他看过太多畸形的孕肚......之前那些被判定有谋逆之心或职业水平不足的研究员和警卫，没有被合成兽或者实验品杀害的幸存者，不论男女，全部怀了孕。由于前所长是个极端种族主义者，这些员工全都是纯血加雷马人，而且基本都具有程度不同的种族主义思想。结果他们的肚子里却孕育了合成兽的怪胎或者实验品的畸胎——他们这一批实验品从小接受了无数试验性药物和手术，要是和人类交配，孕育出来的必然是重度畸形的死胎。

男人喜欢男孩，至少他常把这句话挂在口边，对所有人都这样说。在他们第一次见面的那天半夜，他一开始是叫男孩走到他身边，站到他面前来，然后他让男孩对他笑，陪他聊一下天。男孩从来没有笑过，也没有和人聊过天。所以男孩只是漠然的看着他，他本来以为男人会让人打他，或者把他也赶下训练场，让他被合成兽撕成碎肉......他都无所谓。他隐约能窥视死后世界，那里是寂静的虚无，漫无边际的黑暗，万灵无声的最终归宿。所以他早已经做了决定：趁还能呼吸，先累积一些记忆。只要将回忆的片段洒进思维之海，那些片段就会消解成许多分裂的元素，这些元素又可以各自组合生长成全新的生命，碎粒生命在漫无边际的意识里交互作用，他就得以通过观察它们来消磨冥界永恒的寂寥。至于当下接受的记忆的内容，他并不是很在意。

但是男人当时既没有打他，也没有杀他。他反而摸了摸男孩的头，让男孩留在他身旁，不容许他再回去胶囊仓库和实验室。他说他要教男孩读书写字，他也确实让男孩利用他私人实验室的终端学习课程。他私人实验室的终端里安装了好几种语言课程，还有数学生物化学物理射击剑术兵法政治历史等等教学资源，根据终端里的声音说，课程安排会很紧凑，目的是让男孩在接下来四年里达到加雷马高等学府毕业生水平，并且通过终测考验。

通过这个考验的人可以得到申请加雷马国境内任意研究所的资格和参加进一步军官考试的资格，毫无疑问，男人给男孩安排好了未来的道路。

乍一眼看起来，这似乎是时来运转，贵人援救。要是其它实验品知道，心情肯定会相当复杂吧。不过男孩一点也没有高兴起来。这不仅是因为他从来没有学会过高兴这种情绪，更是因为：一来他明白自己是不会走运的那种人。二来，他知道男人绝对不会是任何人的“贵人”。

在他完成第一天的课程后，男人来到实验室，看了一眼屏幕上小测验满分的成绩，又抽问了男孩几个问题。问题超出了今天教学内容，不过男孩在心里推算了一下，马上回答出正确答案。

男人当时沉默了一会儿，接着大笑出声。男孩发觉他看过来的眼神彻底改变了。透明的玻璃被打碎了，闪烁着锋利又危险的微光。

“你可真不得了……我必须承认，你是纯粹的奇迹化身。我甚至有点害怕你……他们之前居然敢碰你。不过，我也是不一样的。那些庸人是无知无畏，而我是，好像已经爱上你了，我对你的爱超越了恐惧。”

说着男人走过来，伸展手臂，把男孩搂进怀里。一开始是很轻的动作，然后他手臂的力度逐渐收紧，就像铁钳一样。男孩的额头贴着男人军装外套上的纽扣，他的皮肤一定被硌出了红印，他逐渐不能呼吸，听见自己的骨头嘎吱作响。

“……所以就算你是再不得了的怪物，我都要碰你，你这个小孩也太危险了，我居然被你两三下就弄成了这个鬼样子……我已经变得...无法接受不去抱你的人生。”

男孩没有说话，也没有挣扎。从来没有人抱过他，接触到男人的皮肤让他的表皮冷得发痛，脑袋发热，胃里有酸气上涌。他知道如果他抗议，男人立即就会找到理由用真正的铁链把他永远的捆绑起来。反正利用终端机，他就算被绑着四肢不能动弹都还能学习，然后他会成为男人名义上的部下，永远的被关起来。要是他不好好学习考试，男人更是有无数办法折磨他——男人的这种意念流入了他体内。

于是男孩一直忍受到男人终于把他放开，又任由男人给他整理一下衬衫领子，然后像是抚摸宠物一样又摸着他金色的头发。

“好乖，好乖啊……好孩子应该要被好好奖励一下。”

说罢，他把手放在男孩的肩膀上，带着他下楼，走进另外一栋建筑物里某间普通的大型实验室。男孩在那里看见那些怀孕的实验员和警卫。这个重视效率到了极致的帝国的淘汰者们。他看见他们就像实验品一样被固定在手术床上，肚子上的表皮发青，布满红黑的血丝，有些人的肚皮会蠕动，里面的怪物显然急于破腹而出。

这离他们被合成兽和实验品强暴的那晚才不过仅仅几天而已。

男人摸着男孩的头，给他讲解他是怎么用药物和培养皿快速催熟这些人体内的胎儿的。然后他又保证说他会教好男孩，所以他让男孩来给他们做剖腹产手术......这个人让一个没有上过学的实验品对活人做手术，而男孩还没有接受过任何形式的医学教程，甚至没有得到口头的提点，只有一桌子的工具，以及许多标有他尚未学习的文字和符号的药瓶。

男人看着男孩看过来的眼睛，告诉男孩，如果男孩不敢动手，他会好好的教他。他会把实验品们叫来，然后随便挑两个孕者做手术给男孩做演示，接着为了加深男孩的印象，他会倒转着再一次演示：也就是说，再挑两个实验品切开肚子，把取出来的怪物或畸胎放进实验品的肚子里，再让男孩亲手来给实验品做剖腹产手术。

“我知道你不在意任何人，包括对那些曾经朝夕相处的孩子。”男人笑道：“不过，怎么说，让我来观察一下你的思考模式吧。”

男孩默不作声的拿起一把手术刀。

在那晚他做了十几场“手术”，在他手下当场毙命的人有三个，还有五个人在早上离开实验室时也没有脱离生命危险。他整晚泡在辱骂，惨叫，诅咒，和恨不得活活咬碎他的目光里，他一边切开和缝合一层又一层的血肉，一边脑子高速运转。一是他确实有在学习知识，二是他也在思考自己的行为的意义，和他所做的决定的意义：他为什么要让自己泡在血里？他有很多选择，比方说像往常一样发呆，让这个男人自己解决问题，拉那些实验品来受苦。这没什么的。他有记忆以来就没有看见过任何人在意过别人的死活，这个任何人包括他自己，他的认知里不存在这种天方夜谭；又比方说，他可以直接把手术刀捅进这些躺着的人的喉咙，然后站在一边清净的发呆，等他们死掉。这两类方法才像是他会做出来的事情，而不是浪费一晚时间观看别人的内脏和每个人肚子里的怪物，通宵达旦的站在血泊里。

有生以来第一次，“他人的存在”渗透进男孩的体内。准确来说，是男人侵入了他的意识里。这件事简直就跟怀上了畸胎一样，总让男孩胃里翻江倒海。

而现在，看男人的说法，男孩似乎还需要确确实实的怀孕。

男孩又低头干呕了两下，这次他的反应比较强烈，甚至有点站不稳了。他看见男人穿着拖鞋的脚走了过来，接着，有两根手指直接插进了他打开的嘴巴里，男孩感觉到薄薄的皮制手套压住他的舌头，把他的牙齿分开。

接着他被从嘴里托起了脸，男人的眼睛已经近在咫尺，男孩看着他碎裂玻璃一样的眼睛，透过玻璃的缺口看见了其后无尽黑暗的阴寒暗渊。

男人的舌头伸进他嘴里的时候，他屏住了呼吸，从后背开始，全身冒出了鸡皮疙瘩。

*

“好了，不再浪费时间了，我对你还有很多很好的安排。”男人吻完他后把手伸进他腋下，把他抱了起来。“你知道吗……这两天晚上我都在帮你打开后面。我不想让你痛。我真的很喜欢你。”

他抱着男孩坐到沙发上，接着是一连串细碎的金属响声。男孩低下头，看见男人的腰带被扔到一边，紧接着，有什么灼热的东西顶到他的后肠边缘。

男孩有点发愣，他感觉到男人的生殖器插进他体内了，缓慢的挺进着，一直往更深处插，深得似乎要从下面一直向上挺，直到凿进他喉咙里面。

完全没有生殖意义，也没有实验意义的交媾，就这样，他的内脏在被属于另外一个人的器官开拓，占据了。

男人单手托起他的臀部，把他抬起来，又突然松手，让本来退到了穴口的阴茎再次回到深处。

男人开始反复做这个动作，并且用另外一只手轻轻拍打着男孩僵硬的脊椎骨。男孩感觉到自己的会阴一阵阵发烫，不断有一种想要撒尿的感觉。男孩低下头，看见自己的阴茎已经翘起来了，前端分泌出来的粘液弄脏了男人的衬衫。

男人在他耳边开心的笑出声来。

“听好了，我现在是在强奸你。我看过你的记录，我是你第一个男人，所以我现在做的事情，也叫做给你破瓜。然后，关于接下来的计划......首先今天我只会用你后面，全部精液都会射进去。当然，现在你是不会怀孕的。”

“不过等到明天，你醒来的时候，你就会发现你下面已经多了一个洞。不用担心，我会亲自来给你做手术，肯定是很完美的移植，而且所有零件都会选用培养皿里长得最好的。另外，我也会暂时切除你的阴囊和阴茎，暂时帮你把东西保管好。也就是说，只要你表现好，我以后会把它们还给你，甚至你可以重新做一个男孩子。”

“你是很好的孩子......但是，再好的孩子都是需要督促的。你很聪明，很快就会知道要是你不听话，像你这种成长期的孩子两腿间一直长着女性的器官，以后会是怎么样的下场。”

*

男孩整张脸陷入冰冷光滑的沙发里，气息奄奄，全身累得连动一根手指头的力气都没有。精灵把他当成人偶一样已经摆弄了十几种姿势，同时高大的精灵族的长阴茎从来没有离开过他的体内。他的肉穴终于肿了起来，每次被阴茎擦过都隐隐作痛。

但他又能怎么样呢。他的肚子已经涨起来了，因为压在沙发上，让他一直有种反胃的感觉，同时膀胱也被按压到了。精灵在他身后按着他的手脚关节，每一次阴茎撞到他肚皮时都会让他产生尿意。只是他已经一滴也尿不出来了。现在地毯上泡了不少他的尿，被性交的快感强行挤出来的稀薄尿水没有什么气味。而男孩的阴茎红肿着软软的垂在胯间，因为使用过度而无法再勃起，没有了任何正常功能。

在男孩第四次失禁的时候，他尿出来的透明的水还不够十滴。当时男孩已经无法勃起，被反复恶狠狠的顶弄肛穴里的前列腺也只能全身抽搐的干性高潮。精灵假惺惺的关心他，把塞在他下面的阴茎拔了出来。但男孩还没来得及喘气，精灵又跪到他腿间，说要帮忙把他里面的东西嘬出来。

男孩阴茎里哪里还有东西。所以他只能蹬着腿被精灵吮吸啃咬阴茎，全身抽搐得更厉害了。等精灵满意后，男孩几乎两眼翻白，白白睁着眼睛，眼前却只有雪花似的噪点。

他的小腹隆起了相当于一个成年男人拳头的凸度，里面自然全都是精灵的精液......精灵不戴套的操了他大半天，人族的体温不比精灵要高，精液已经凝结在他肠子里面了。男孩体内装满了别人的精水，自己被弄得下体发麻却什么都射不出来。或许他该庆幸，至少在目前他不会因为这些精液而怀孕。

精灵玩够他的阴茎后，又回到他身后拉开他的腿继续给他灌精。一股又一股高热的精水直接喷进男孩肚子里面......似乎也要从他嘴巴和鼻孔里喷出来了。男孩不由自主的呜咽几声，眼前又一阵阵发黑。

他已经昏过去了好几次，每次都马上就惊醒过来。他现在明白精灵为什么要提前跟他预告他要承受的苦难：他知道自己即将被阉割，被改造，在这样的恐怖下，他的神经绷紧，身体感官无比敏锐，只要还有一点体力，他就会反复惊醒，不可能安心失去意识。

但是变得比平时更敏感的身体里最敏感的地方正遭受着精灵的生殖器猛烈的攻击，他的下体都在不断涌出白色的精泡。男孩的眼白终究是翻了上去，他的脑浆要融化了，他还是个少年，初夜就遭受到这种程度的奸淫，整个下体被操得废掉，糊满了成年男人的精浆。

男孩不知道精灵最后是在什么时候放过了他。他到后来眼前发黑，什么都看不见了，四肢本来被按压得又麻又痛，完全失去知觉，好像他手脚都不再存在了一样。到最后几次被内射的时候，他除了被残忍奸淫插弄的下体之外，什么都感觉不到。他甚至不知道他又昏迷了过去。

他昏迷了两天才醒过来。他之所以能知道时间，是因为醒来后他要如常洗漱，吃保温箱里热着的早餐，然后走到终端前继续上课。每次启动终端，他都能看见当日时间。

已经有两天过去了，他后肠里还是又酸又痛，有塞着一根巨大肉棒的感觉。或许真的有塞着东西吧……他没有去检查，他知道如果精灵把什么东西塞进他身体里，那么一定不会让他轻松把那东西弄出来。

在吃早餐之前，他肚子就是鼓着的了，他当时按过肚皮几次，确定里面装的都是液体。在照镜子时，他看见自己的手腕和额头，嘴角，脖子，肩膀......数不清的地方仍然布满手指按出来的淤青和新鲜的吻痕。精灵显然没有在他昏迷的情况下放过他。这一点倒没有让他吃惊。

他没有脱下裤子检查自己的腿间......他发觉自己不想这样做。他在终端机前从早上坐到晚上，十一点钟过去了，他学完了十天份的课程。学习对他来说是很轻松的事情，不过今天他强迫自己专心致志，他发现自己一旦有半点闲心，就会心烦气躁。

这不像他。他知道原因是什么。精灵的存在侵入了他原本绝对纯净的心境里，还成功弄乱了他的脑子。精灵对他做的所有事情都让他困惑，他无法理解精灵为什么盯上他，为什么要说喜欢他，吻他，拥抱他，奸淫他。如果是寻常人，就会简单判定这个精灵是个危险的神经病强奸犯，不过对男孩而言，一来他无法理解生殖和实验需要以外的性交行为，也无法理解人世的情爱和与之相关的邪欲。二来，精灵对他而言本来是透明的。他看得出精灵是一个空虚的男人，整个人由虚无和痛苦组成。像这样的人，应该只会不断折磨别人，走到哪里都带来惨叫和碎肉。但是，精灵却没有割开他，而是执拗的对他做出不可理喻的行为，至今仍然没有杀他，也没有鞭打他，辱骂他，让合成兽把他撕碎，这让男孩大惑不解。

本来对男孩来说，他面对的所有人，他都可以理解其意识和欲望，看透他们灵魂的结构。在他看来，每个人只是世界机器上的零件，按照固定的方向运转，所有言行都一目了然。也就是说，他们对男孩而言，都算是死物。男孩可以对他们漠不关心，沉浸在自己孤独死寂的祥和世界里。结果现在出现了一个莫名其妙的精灵男性，他完全不能理解这个精灵族，也就无法也普通的把这个人当成东西了。第一次的，男孩的世界里出现了“活物”，对他动手动脚。让他有点冷静不下来。

终端的时钟指向凌晨，男孩完成了又一个课程，他关闭终端，决定先去睡觉。

他洗完澡，刚在床上躺下来，就听见门外传来脚步声。他屏住呼吸，然后慢慢的让气息变得均匀，背对着门，闭上眼睛。

装睡是没有意义的，甚至无论他有没有睡，精灵都会照样对他做任何事情。那么自己现在到底是在做什么？

男孩又想要呕吐了，噁心感让他舌根发苦，他舔着自己的口腔，听见脚步声已经来到他身后。接着床塌了一小块，有人坐到了床上。

那个人直接把手伸进了他的裤子里，男孩已经熟悉这种皮肤被薄布手套抚摸过的触感。然后男人的手指来到他腿间，突然轻松插进了他的体内。男孩僵硬了一下，感受到自己体内出现了男人搅动的两根手指，但这个洞不是他被插入过千百次的肛穴，而是比肛穴要靠前许多的地方。

“真软啊……”精灵甜糯的声音在他耳后传来，床铺下陷得更深了，成年男子拔出手指，在他身后爬上了床，躺下来，两只手从背后抱住了他，然后手指再次深深的插入了男孩的体内，轻轻抽插着，这次是三根。

男孩感到一阵阵尿意，他腿间有水液流出来了。

“有发现吗？现在你可以怀孕了。”精灵柔声对他说道，另外一只手的手指探进他还是没有消肿的肛门。“好孩子，我们来玩一个游戏吧……既然你睡着了，你就什么都不用做......”

他把男孩肛肠里的东西拔了出来，男孩听见一阵闷闷的水声，然后有大量黏液掉到他的内裤上。房间里开始弥漫着腥味，跟他昨天被强奸时闻到的精灵的精液味完全一样的腥味……他的内裤马上就装满了那些从他后穴里流出来的精水，他被三根手指打开的前穴口也蹭到了一点。于是肉穴被泡湿，他肉穴内外被手指带进带出的液体变得更稠滑了。

“你有上生物课，应该已经知道了。就算没有被射进去，也还是有可能怀孕的……”精灵可能已经有点睡意了，声音也变得懒洋洋的，软糯得甚至足以让人一时产生他真的很亲切的幻觉。“你今晚就穿着装满我的精子的内裤睡觉，虽然都不够新鲜......不过就这样吧。我也困了。明天我们来看看你有没有怀上我们的孩子......晚安。”

男孩全身的肌肉完全僵硬了，精灵的手指从他体内抽了出来，然后铁钳一样箍死他。他的内裤湿答答的泡着他整个下体，被手指玩弄了好一阵的前穴一时半会还合不上，也就只能可怜的开着，这不能阻止任何精子跑进内部着床。男孩所在的研究所常年进行肆无忌惮的生殖研究，作为新所长的精灵想必有一套方法增加他受孕的几率，而且绝对已经对他下手了。同时，精灵看来也不仅仅只是一个科学家。这个男人凹凸有致的结实肌肉此时紧紧贴在他身上，即使是普通的卫兵都没有这种雄狮般健美的躯体。也就又一次验证男孩的想法，这个人可能同时也是军方的人。

这样的男人，要是他有心想让一个实验品少年怀孕，那么被盯上的猎物不可能逃得掉。

男孩呆呆的注视黑暗的铁墙，忍受着随着水汽蒸发逐渐变黏的下体，一夜无眠。

*

第二天精灵把男孩抱到实验室里检查男孩的下体的时候，男孩已经在事前做好了准备。他适当的屏蔽了自己的感知，不去听任何声音，也不去看黑铁天花板和地板之外的任何东西。他对自己有没有怀孕这件事没有丝毫兴趣，精灵亲了他好多次，他不想去想这背后的缘由。

因为这样，当精灵调低手术台，把他往下拉，分开他的腿，又一次把那根阴茎插进他体内时，他搞不清楚精灵只是又像之前那样只是想要操他，还是在给他授孕。

精灵这次把生殖器慢慢的插进了男孩的雌穴，就像是将一把钝刀慢慢插进男孩的血肉。这又比挨了刀子更糟糕一点，毕竟这把刀子里面全是成年精灵的精子。就算昨晚男孩没有怀孕，现在他受孕的可能性又增加了许多。可是他能有什么办法？男孩咬着牙，又强迫自己放松，装作一具尸体，任由身下的男人插得他的身体不断颤动。

不过生理反应是控制不住的，挨肏挨得久了，男孩薄薄的青涩花唇一阵翕动，才被强行弄出来的幼嫩人工雌道涌出一大股清液，在精灵又一次连根拔出阴茎时被带了出来。之后精灵再抽插他时，阴茎硕大的蕈头和男孩的下体间便始终连着一段淫靡的银白色液线。直到精灵把精水一泡泡的射进男孩体内深处，射得男孩的小肚子都鼓起来，银白色的液线才消失了，浑重的白色浊液直接掉到床上，大量精水浸满了男孩的股间。

精灵接下来两天都待在男孩身边，阴茎也几乎一直在男孩体内。他在实验室插了男孩半天，又把阴茎继续放在男孩体内，就这样抱着男孩走进电梯，回到他在顶楼的起居室里。他假装慈爱的给男孩泡了牛奶喝，又说他要送男孩一个礼物。之后，他把一块两个成年人巴掌大的便捷终端平板塞进男孩手里，让男孩利用平板完成每天的学习日程，而他则始终把男孩搂在怀里，挺腰反复顶弄着男孩今天才第一次被使用的人造子宫。

男孩以前作为实验品的时候，习惯了空腹的滋味。实验品不需要有太多体力，为了方便处理数据，他们从小到大被安排缓慢增加体重。所以男孩从来没有吃饱过，外表看上去也因为营养不良而比外面世界正常长大的同龄人年幼。而在精灵开始“照顾”他后，他逐渐忘记空腹的滋味了。

虽然说精灵确实给他安排了很好的伙食——他原本每天都是吃一样的营养块，要是实验室需要加班加点，就直接被注射营养液了事。现在他每天都有牛奶，乳酪面包，份量均衡的蔬菜和肉蛋，不同口味的汤汁。他骨瘦如柴的躯体已经开始长肉，好像也长高了。但是他长期腹胀的原因远远不仅如此。他是非但被要求把放到他面前的食物全部吃完，而且每天都被精灵奸淫。于是，在不知不觉间，他已经习惯在床上，在沙发上，在地板上被死死按着，忍受反复闯入体内肆虐的阴茎了。永远在装满他肚子的是精水。精灵每次都会内射，即使使用了他的后穴，要射精的时候，男人还是会把阴茎从他股后拔出来，然后深深插入他的雌穴里，对着他的子宫摄入大量浓精。

精灵不光是如此不分昼夜的侵犯他，也没有让他落下每天的课程。男孩不得不随时捧着便捷终端学习，精灵在他体内抽插时，还会抽考他许多问题。这些题目虽然和他的课程进度有关联，但无一不是需要拓展思考和用纸笔画图运算的难题。而男孩永远被粗长的阴茎死死钉在原地。他必须飞速运转大脑进行心算，如果他不能在时限内说出正确答案，精灵就会把他摆弄成极痛苦的受刑姿势来操他，并且不会再在他肚子要涨破的时候把他抱进厕所，让他得以坐在马桶上排掉体内的巨量精水。同时，男孩还是要继续学习，精灵也会继续考察他，直到他能够把题目算出来，折磨才会结束。

尽管所谓的结束，也只不过是换个舒服点的姿势继续挨肏罢了。

就这样，男孩始终揣着满肚子精灵的精液的度过了跟他接下来几年的不幸遭遇相比，最轻松的几个月。

*

今天是男孩被迫搬进顶楼精灵的卧室的第四个月了。男孩在清晨醒来，精灵一如既往的已经出门。偌大的公寓里只有男孩一个人。这不是什么值得放松的事情，精灵总能很快就完成他在外头的工作，然后回来折磨男孩。要是他在外面被耽搁得太久，他回来时就会有很多性虐的花招。因此男孩身上永远布满各种各样的淫靡伤痕，肚子也总是隆起着。男孩今天起床的时候也是一如即往的全身乏力，他在卫生间门口因为腿软踉跄了一下。他下意识捂住自己的肚子，然后突然感到一阵头皮发麻。

他手指在肚皮上用力往下按，他的肚子里好像有东西。这也可能只是恐慌造成的幻觉……他试着让自己冷静下来，然后他又马上想到，再这样自欺欺人没有意义。

他雌穴里现在塞着一块皮塞子，堵住肚子里面大量精灵射进去的浓精。现在已经是他被迫日夜和精灵交配的第四个月，他的仿生阴道，用克隆细胞体外培养再移植进腔内的输卵管，子宫......他被迫接受的这整套雌性的生殖器官，在过去两千多个小时，十几万分钟中，完整的被泡在精灵的精子里面。以这座研究所的生物技术，当初那几十个被精灵揪出去跟合成兽和实验品交配的人，不论男女，可是在被强暴的当天就已经受孕。

男孩今天在刷完牙之后也对着马桶吐了一阵酸水。在这四个月，无论是在肉体还是在心里上，精灵完全侵入了他。实验品的生活本来是惨无人道的，但跟现在相比，男孩怀念起那些躺在胶囊仓库里，每天只是看着他人的死亡，等着自己的死期的简单日子。

今天保温箱里意外的没有三文治，只有一杯甜牛奶。微波炉上贴着一张粉红色的纸卡。现在男孩已经能看懂三种世界上使用者最多的文字了，他一眼看出纸卡上写的加雷马文字：

【命名日快乐。

礼物和蛋糕放在桌子上，乖，等我下班回来带你去游乐场。】

纸卡上还用特别的花体字写了男孩的名字。好像男孩的名字是值得一提的东西一样。男孩抬头看向窗外灰色的迷雾，愣了好一会儿，又低下头看自己的手心，看见纸卡已经被他揉成了一团。

研究所里没有人知道男孩的名字。至于男孩自己，他选择去记住这个名字，也只是因为他除了这个名字之外一无所有。他在数年前某项实验里大脑受损，失去了所有记忆，只记得自己的名字.......或许是自己的半个名字，或者是谐音。男孩在研究所有一个另外的代号，混杂着字母和数字。男孩从来没有去记那个玩意。研究员要用到他的时候反正会把他抓出去，他没兴趣再主动配合一点，把别人——那些他没有当成活物的人——随意捏造的东西记进他自己的大脑里。

至于命名日，他自己都不知道日期，他甚至怀疑自己在失忆前都不知道。

他走到餐厅里，看见桌子上放着一个命名日蛋糕。蛋糕上有七种颜色的糖浆，三层奶油上面放满了水果，巧克力，以及用五色奶油做成的小动物。男孩曾经在一张上班开小差的高级研究员掉的海报上看见过类似的蛋糕，当时那些人热切讨论着要怎么准备“可爱的儿子的命名日礼物”。他记得即便是那张海报上的那个蛋糕，也远远没有现在他面前这个蛋糕豪华。对于偶尔心血来潮愿意去记下来的东西，他记性一直很好。

蛋糕旁边放着一个牛皮文件袋，男孩撕开封口，翻开里面的文件夹，在看见纸面上的照片和文字描述时，他心情相当平静，只是有一种“果然如此”的感觉。

资料上详细写了男孩的出身来历，其中包含许多男孩自己已经想不起来的事情。比方说他的血统，比方说他那个达尔玛斯卡殖民地出身的暗娼母亲的完整人生经历。特殊职业的女人生下了被加雷马军人轮暴怀上的孩子，给孩子起了一个在当地很普通的名字。女人一开始想培养儿子成为仇恨帝国人的士兵，她想让身上有帝国血统的混血儿亲手杀死帝国人复仇。在男孩年幼的时候，她时常跟村子里的其他人谈到这一点。但是，没过几年，贫苦的生活，养育孩子的厌烦，以及面对金发男孩愈来愈炽的仇恨让她选择把男孩卖给加雷马的研究所，一心只想要拿些钱财重新自己的生活。而研究所收集了实验品之后，为了防止情报泄露，跟她交易的人跟踪了她，在她回村子的半路上把她杀死了，尸体后来被解剖用作几项药物试验，留下了一些实验数据。

报告书上甚至有写男孩的生父。是在抽取了男孩的遗传信息后，跟军人资料库里所有现役退役军人对比找出来的。男孩看见一个长相不显眼的男人的照片，在资料上写他屡屡立下军功，上个月已经晋升为一名少校。资料里也有提到他和许多加雷马军人一样有轮暴平民女性的爱好。

这个男人也已经死了。资料最后一行提到他被发现盗取绝密资料贩卖给和叛乱组织有联系的多玛情报商，一个月前被S-A02研究所所长精灵下令处死。

男孩喝了一口牛奶，用桌子上的刀叉切了一块蛋糕慢慢吃了起来，同时理清了大脑里的思绪。他与资料上的男女素不相识，由于记忆缺失，即使是对可能相处过的母亲，他都没有产生半点感情。当然，这或许也和他大脑受损，或者和他从未习得过任何正面情感有关。他于是能简单构建绝对客观的这一男一女的人格图像，并发现自己越来越确定一件事：他那个强奸犯生父跟多玛人恐怕根本没有说过半句话。那个男人在约莫两个月前开始被新所长找出通敌证据，先砍后奏的处死。这背后唯一有可能的原因，是那个男人出于对他的执念。这精灵调查出了和他有血缘关系的人，设局谋杀。

男孩切下蛋糕上奶油小兔子的头，面无表情的在刀背上把他舔掉。他察觉到了一个关键点，一个说明他并不是完全处于被动的关键：确实，精灵的存在侵入他空无宇宙一样的意识海里，沾污了他宁静的灵魂。但这对精灵自己并非是全无影响，无论如何，这个精灵本来不过就只是一个极度空虚的怪胎而已。

所以当精灵用他畸形的脆弱灵魂侵犯男孩时，这件事对他自己也造成了巨大的破坏。这让他决定杀死男孩尚在人世的生父。他疯狂侵犯男孩，把精液封在男孩体内，就是想保证自己和男孩的联系。而男孩的生父，在对比之下，却不过是出于邪念，在几分钟的丑陋快乐后，就和男孩有了所谓的血缘关系上的联系......尽管某方面来说这种联系没有什么大不了的，跟很多人甚至把孩子当成父母一方的复制品，替代品的夸张想法相比，孩子和父母遗传上的相似度真是太稀薄了。但是人类社会创造的文化赋予了父子关系过量的意义。精灵毕竟也是在外面世界里，在一个致力于创造趋同观念的完整社会系统里成长出来的个体，难免会受到影响。这是精灵动了杀念的缘由，并且他在谋杀完成后，选择在男孩的命名日里特意告诉了男孩这件事。

这种熊熊燃烧的嫉妒心，扭曲疯狂，毫无道理。精灵自己想必也发现了这一点。那么在接下来，他恐怕会想方设法的要确保自己的理智吧。这个方法，恐怕就和纸卡上提到的“游乐场”有关了。

男孩现在知道自己大难临头了。在这个时候，他还是认为这样其实挺不错，他在这四个月惊变中变得汹涌混浊的意识海第一次开始恢复平静。因为他从来就没有一天是安全的，充满风险和危机才是他的生活。实验品每天都可能会由于想像不到的原因惨死，从来没有奢望下一个小时的呼吸的资格。现在他终于重新回到这种状态，这让他能够重新掌握局面，觅得一如既往的知天命之人的宁静安祥。

甚至还有一个附加的礼物。他已经一定程度上的看透了精灵原本难以捉摸的行动模式。他现在可以肯定一件事：精灵把太多心思放在他身上了，对于像精灵这种本来空无一物的男人来说，这代表把灵魂交到他手上。也就是说，等某天精灵失去了他，这个男人会遭受到比死亡更深重的毁灭。

而男孩是实验品，他的人生从来就跟长寿这件事没有关联，他自己也早已经丧失了生存欲望。作为一个行尸走肉的人，男孩不认为自己还会有很久的寿命。精灵这是自找麻烦。

没错，就是这样而已。人间世从来不过如此，总是可以看透的......人类也总是这样，使用着这么短暂脆弱的生命，找到无数互相折磨的办法，又繁衍出大量个体，将这些折磨永远传递下去。

男孩又喝了一口牛奶，他的目光已经重新恢复成虚无，他将之投向窗外弥漫着浓厚灰雾的逼仄世界。

*

精灵在下午两点半左右回到，这个时候男孩已经完成了四日份的课程，他没有刻意追求效率，只是当他情绪状态恢复完好之后，自然而然的能够轻松通关所有课程测验题罢了。精灵站在一边看着他做完最后一道题，视线始终停留在男孩的眼睛上。不过他最后还是一如往常的亲切的笑起来，跪到男孩身边，不断亲吻男孩的手背和脸，接着把他抱了起来。

“已经可以了，再怎么说今天都是你的命名日，好好玩一下吧。”

他从带回来的衣袋里拿出一套用高级布料编织的衣服，亲手给男孩换上，然后领着少年走出了门。男孩有已经四个月没有离开过这两层楼，而在他过去的十几年人生里，他离开实验楼的次数屈指可数。走在被灰色日光照亮的室外地砖的感觉对他来说很怪异，于是他开始有一种目眩的感觉。当精灵把他塞进飞行艇里后，第一次飞上天空给他的感觉不是激动也不是头晕，而是眼前一阵阵的发黑。强烈的反应导致他在抵达目的地前好几次失去视力。他自己怀疑是突然接受到太多外在世界信息的侵略，对他一直以来安居的内在世界造成震荡。

裸露的天空和自然吹拂的空气具有超出他想象的力量。不过，这只会是一时的不适症状而已，等到他被带进一座三层建筑的大门时，他已经基本恢复过来了。

这栋楼坐落在寒带荒野深处，被无人踏足的原始针叶林包围着，在外表看起来，它非常朴素，正是那种要是飞过任意加雷马城市上空时，从飞空艇往下望，一眼就会看见起码上百栋的建筑。不过当男孩被推进电梯里后，他就明白情况了。电梯里有数十个按钮，这栋矮小的建筑蔓延到地下深处。

精灵按了两个按钮，是最底下的一层和倒数第二层。电梯第一次停下来的时候，精灵又抱了一下他，吻了一下他的额头，然后松开他的肩膀，独自走了出去。男孩看着电梯门在他面前合拢，耳边还残留着被精灵留下来的最后一句话震荡了的空气。

“接下来你就放松好好享受......”

当电梯门第二次打开，两边门甚至只是刚刚打开一条缝隙，男孩就看见一个巨大的浊黄色眼睛，像是蜥蜴的瞳孔，它出现在门缝中，拼命往里挤。

这颗眼球比男孩的脑袋还要大，男孩低下头，看见他脚下已经伸来了四五根章鱼触手似的布满吸盘的肉条。粉红色的肉条几乎是一眨眼就缠住了他的脚踝，下一瞬间，他视野变成了电梯的顶部，是他摔倒了，触手以不容拒绝的力道把他从电梯里拽了出去。

他只来得及看见一个黑红色的布满肉须的大嘴，在下一秒，世界瞬间被黑暗吞没。

*

在精灵的观察里，男孩第一次被吞进怪物B304腔内时，度过了刚好30分钟，不过男孩自己永远也不会知道这件事。对他来说，在黑暗中的时间就像三个月那么漫长。他被含进了一个潮湿，温暖又黑暗的地方，蠕动的肉块紧紧包裹住他的身体，让他难以动弹。只有微弱的腥臭的气流提供氧气，而这气味男孩很熟悉，很接近精液的气味。

他在一成不变的环境下长大，很不习惯异变，因此脑子一开始有点没反应过来，在黑暗里度过了好几秒，他才发觉自己身边有无数遍布吸盘的肉触手，每根都只比手指粗一点，此时此刻完全包住了他，像蛇群一样不断在他皮肤上蠕动。

它们特别喜欢聚集起来触碰钻挖男孩的耳孔，嘴巴，肚脐，又会在顶端张开一个小口，吸住男孩的乳头，甚至有很多跟成功顶开了皮带，爬进了男孩的内裤里，吸吮男孩的前后两穴，同时把头部反复的向男孩的肉洞里顶弄，就像一根根急着想要奸淫他的阴茎。

这就是精灵给他所谓的“礼物”了吗？男孩让自己冷静下来，不过这对他的处境其实没有好处，他的肌肉放松之后，在他后穴有两根触手成功顶进了他的肚子里，而在他的雌穴里，出现了三根布满吸盘的圆肉条。肉触手们先把他体内的塞子吸了出去，然后就着封存在男孩体内的精液和春液插了进来，接下来，就是跟急着想要射精的阴茎一样不断快速抽动。

这只是为了拓开男孩做的前戏，当男孩感觉到自己失禁了之后，在他下体喷着尿的同时，触手们抽了出去，马上，一根巨大的，表面同样布满蠕动的细触手的东西缓缓顶进他的雌穴里。

他才刚被插进来一点儿，马上开始了第二次失禁，然而这只是开始，这根怪物生殖器一路挤压他的其它内脏，一路往他体内深处插，很快就插得比先前的触手要深得多。当男孩怀疑自己已经在口吐白沫时，插入才停了下来，怪物把性器慢慢拔出，接下来，它更进一步含紧了男孩的身体，开始用那种古老的授孕动作来折腾他的内腔。

怪物的性器每次都插得太深了，男孩一边在无数触手中被顶得耸动，一边干呕。怪物第一次射精时，他已经不记得自己呕了有几百次。大量温热的东西冲进他内腔，他肚皮快速膨胀......很快，他就发现射进来的并不是他习惯了的那种液体，不是精灵的那一类属于精灵的高热黏稠的精液，也不是更低温或者更高温的其他水液，而是会蠕动的无数活物。

虫子一样的怪物们马上充满了他的子宫和雌道，在他体内外爬动，有的“虫子”甚至溅到他的肚脐里，在里头扭动。男孩只能无助的蹬着腿，酸麻难堪的感觉让他全身都感觉非常古怪。

怪物没有给他休息的时间，射精结束后，它没有一瞬间的不应期，立即开始第二轮奸淫。

*

怪物在男孩体内射精三次之后才停止了动作，男孩在黑暗里喘息着，触手的活动已经变得缓慢了，他意识到自己得到了机会。他慢慢挪动身体，感受着体内静止的触手和怪物的性器官一点一点的脱离体内。

怪物的“嘴”也没有阻止他爬出的动作，只是在他成功把上半身弄出外面时，稍微含了他一下，提醒男孩它还是一匹活物。男孩咬紧牙关，双手按到地面时，猛的把自己的下半身从怪物“嘴”里拔了出来。金发少年在铺好了胶地毯的地上滚了两下，撑起身体，看见自己肚子果然隆起来了一大块。再往下看，他腿间满是白色的精液，精液甚至完全覆盖住了他的雌穴和后穴。

这些精液都蠕动着，乍一看是在流动，然而第二眼就会发现这种流动完全是反重力的，这种“精液”由大量扁平的，白色半透明的，手指大小的活物组成。

这不过是一个开始。当男孩重新倒下去，余光扫过他身边朝向各个方向的约摸30星码高的黑色石墙时，广播里精灵一如往常的温和的嗓音适时响起。

他告诉男孩，这里是一个纵宽各有五星里的迷宫，是他特意为男孩打造的“游乐场”。当然，他知道一般的迷宫——无论设计得再怎么复杂——对像男孩这样聪慧的孩子而言都会很无趣。所以他往里面给男孩放入了数百只经过基因调整的“玩伴”，这些怪物不会伤害男孩的身体，只是恰好它们全部处于发情期。

这意味着，男孩在探索迷宫的同时，每多走几步路就会有被前所未见的怪物奸淫的风险。男孩当然可以反抗，只不过，首先他没有武器，二来，他现在已经几乎完全没有体力了。就在他身旁，刚刚射了他一肚子的怪物的气息越来越强，显然正在恢复体力。

精灵在广播最后对男孩说，如果男孩能够成功穿越迷宫，他就会把男孩的雄性生殖系统还给男孩。

“你是个大孩子了，也已经懂事了吧。你现在动作最好快一点，不然，身体里一直是女孩子的器官，你知道是什么后果。”精灵的声音里带着明显的恶意，还有一种混杂着满足的期待：“要不然，你不想玩也可以的。这是给你的礼物，我不会为这种事情惩罚你。而且托了我们的孩子的福，过几个月我就可以尝几口你的奶了。”

男孩的后脑勺就像被狠狠地砸了一下，毫无征兆的，一直不愿意去想的答案突然之间就揭露在他面前。早在几个月前，他果然被迫受孕了。

实验品不可能和健康的人类正常结合产子，现在寄生在男孩腹中的孩子，必然也是重度畸形的怪胎。无论它现在是死是活，它绝不可能活着长到足月的那一天。跟男孩同批次的实验品都是这样。男孩甚至亲手“接生”过那些催产催熟的怪胎：有的满头复眼，有的没有眼睛，有的满身鳞片，有的三头六臂，有的是全身满是手的肉球……

掌握有实验品详细资料的精灵明知如此，却仍然奸淫了男孩，日夜不停的给男孩灌精。现在他说出了目的......他是想喝男孩的奶......

男孩脑子不自制的冒出精灵爬到他身上，吸吮着他的乳头，吸出了奶水的画面。这个想象让他反胃。远远不仅是因为生理性的厌恶，更是由于，他因此对精灵有了进一步的了解......一个很特殊的理解。

第一次的，对精灵的了解没有让他变得平静，反而让他情绪不宁。他又低头干呕了几下，扶着墙全力撑起身体。

怪物的幼子仍然在他的大腿间和前后两穴的内外爬动。奸淫过他的怪物的触手已经又在向他这边探来了……

他跌跌撞撞的向前走，没走出几步，突然低下头，呕出了一些酸水。不仅是酸水，他看见地上又多了一些白色的蠕动着的东西……

身后有一阵热气扑来，男孩只来得及跑出一步，又感觉到腿上被缠上了触手，他整个人再次摔到地上，骨节隆起的手指无助的从地上的粘液，和他刚刚排出的怪物幼子上面划过。

在这个纵宽五星里的迷宫里面，精灵事实上给他准备了总共478只合成怪物，其中即便是进门的第一只，也不是省油的灯。

*

在命名日的这一天，男孩只走出了二十五星码，昏过去四次。他最后已经不能走了，只是用双手在地上爬。第一只怪物就把他反复吞进口里三次，把他的体力消磨殆尽。他后来完全是超越了自己的极限，用意志力强行爬出了第一只怪物的捕猎范围。但他还没来得及松口气，马上是第二只怪物盯上了他。一头身体比最高大的成年鲁加还要长的双头狼咬住了他的衣服，把他拖出了十星码，带进自己的巢穴里。狼是群居动物，这种合成兽也是，男孩在剩下的时间里被十二头双头狼轮流插进前后两穴，下面也拥有两根阴茎的巨狼伏在他身体上，用野兽的力度插进拔出，热情的和他交配。

狼群里每头狼都在他体内成拳头大的结，再然后，则是平均每次长达半个小时的射精。

男孩后来已经完全连一根手指都动不了了。十二头狼换着班来，每次阴茎拔出去，他的下体都像水龙头坏掉一样喷出大量白浆，然后被新的阴茎堵上。要不是精灵最终宣布游戏结束，男孩第一天挑战失败，男孩会在狼巢里永远含着肉棒被奸淫下去。

怪物们不会攻击精灵，精灵大大方方的走进迷宫，从巢穴里抱出满身怪物精液的男孩。他离开的时候，怪物的头颅贴在地上，做出臣伏的姿势。

男孩看着这一幕，发现他心底里涌出绝望。

精灵用了很多心思准备这些合成兽，他绝对不会轻易让男孩通关。

*

男孩离开迷宫后，在电梯里就陷入了昏睡，不过他终究也没能休息到几个小时，他第一次醒来时，他坐在浴缸里，精灵在他身后操着他。他第二次醒来时，精灵正在床上往他体内射精。

现在早上十一点，男孩被精灵塞了便携终端后发现了这件事。他在昨天的命名日被怪物奸淫了一天一夜，早上五点被从迷宫里抱出来，然后精灵把他抱进自己的临时住所里，给他洗澡，继续奸淫他。遭受了那种程度的折磨，他不过昏睡了六小时。精灵对他说，他之后要按照计划完成今天的课程，然后吃午饭，再然后，重新挑战迷宫。

男孩听到这些话时，正赤裸着下半身捧着终端坐在床上，肿涨的下体还在流出精灵的精液。精灵在他面前穿好黑色的军官制服大衣，男人凑过来轻轻地吻了一下他的额头，告诉他在接下来几年，他的生活都会是这样的安排。

除非通关迷宫，不然男孩的人生将永远被困在北境荒野的地底淫窟里，永远不见天日。

当着精灵的面，男孩眼前一阵阵发黑，胃酸再次沸腾。他强行把这种反胃感忍受下去，不在精灵面前呕吐。

他知道这种类似孕吐的反应，只会让精灵兴奋起来。精灵的意念和精液一起残留在他体内，灌满了他的内腔，事到如今，他终于彻底掌握了精灵人格的性质，看透了这个恶鬼一样的男人黑暗扭曲的内在。

他原本以为，当这一时刻来临，他会彻底释然，然后，他可以把他意识海里精灵的存在，以及精灵对他造成的影响完全“死物化”，当作代谢废物排出体外。他可以重新变回孤独一人，在他不容侵犯的死寂宇宙里等待着死神的呼唤。

然而如今......胃酸就像熔岩一样，不断在他胃里沸腾着，冒着热泡。

他看着手里终端的屏幕，第一次发现自己居然难以集中精神。

精灵想要喝他的奶......想要被他，哺乳。

这个精灵其实和男孩是一样的，他也是...从出生的那天开始，就没有和人间世产生正常的联系，也没有习得任何正常的情感。人类社会用于互相捆绑，促进生产效率和持续发展的“爱”，“家庭”之类的观念，所有的这些虚幻的词语，这些近来男孩从课程里获得进一步了解的东西，都无法让精灵产生共鸣，反而孤立了他，让他隔绝在人群外，从而变成了一个虚无的，孤独的，怪物。

尽管他和男孩如此想象，但是有一点，男孩和他是不一样的......精灵本质上还是比男孩“像人”。他仍然会渴望得到同类，想要得到爱，得到家庭......

他扭曲的欲望完整的投射到和他相似的男孩身上，于是他像是照顾孩子一样“领养”了男孩，让男孩学习，把男孩当成自己的儿子，坚持要“栽培”男孩。同时，他又让男孩怀孕，把男孩当成自己的妻子。直到这里，他的欲望还是没有停止，即使加雷马最尖端的技术可以让男性如同女性一样怀孕，男孩被破坏的遗传细胞也是注定他们无法产下后代……而这一点，对精灵来说反而是正好。一来，让男孩怀孕，男孩肚子里已经装着一个畸形怪胎，那么他让那些怪物和男孩交配时，男孩就不会怀上那些怪物的孩子。二来，有血缘关系的孩子未必会是“同类”，所以他只要男孩一个。他想要自己来成为男孩的“孩子”，想要男孩为他“哺乳”。

也是这个原因，所有和男孩有血缘关系的人都必须死。男孩的母亲幸好是个孤儿，男孩的生父也是父母双亡......哪怕不过是一个只会把男孩当作十几年前随便发泄出去的一颗精子的所谓“生父”。

男孩的目光从终端屏幕移开，看向自己的小腿。昨天他一次一次的被那只怪物抓住小腿拖回去奸淫，直到现在，他的腿上仍然有一圈环状的红印。

他仔细盯着红印，看着红印变成了一条眼睛血红的白蛇，死死缠住他，再淫靡的蠕动着，用他的小腿来摩擦自己的冰冷生殖器。

白蛇很快就射到了他的小腿上，男孩再眨一下眼睛，看见红印还是红印，他小腿上流下来的精液，是从他腿间流出去的精灵的精浆。

他闭上眼睛，深深的叹了一口气。

精灵和他终究是太相似了，精灵疯狂的欲望正好撞击了男孩之所以能安稳的与世隔绝的根基。男孩没有出身，没有家庭，他的父母都不会承认他存在灵魂和人格，更甭提研究所里的加雷马人。男孩从形成的那天起，没有一个人把他当成人类，于是他也理所当然的没有把人类当成同类，没有把这个人世当成他自己的世界。他的灵魂漂浮在凡体的上空，随时提醒自己只不过是暂时弥留在这个与他无关的世界上的过客。

然而精灵却不把整个世界放在眼里，唯独想要和男孩产生联系，男人强行把“家庭”以及人间所有种类的，被他扭曲过的变态极端的爱塞进男孩体内。他的爱是不正常的，他不愿意承认男孩对自己那么重要，也想报复男孩的存在彻底破坏了他的灵魂。于是他创造了这个迷宫，让男孩被无数怪物轮奸授种。只是，他又在事前让男孩先怀上了他的孩子，所以怪物群的奸淫内射也就变得毫无意义。男孩的子宫顶多是作为怪物幼子发育的温床，而并不过真的怀上怪物的孩子。这个毫无实际意义迷宫的存在，正说明了精灵心里的巨大矛盾。

精灵毫无疑问只是一个疯子，但是他正好击中了男孩的弱点，他每使用男孩满足自己的空虚一次，就把男孩漂浮在空壳躯体上空的灵魂往这个肮脏淫靡的，充满了炽热腥臭的“爱情”的世界拖回来了一点。

男孩别无选择，他眼前的路只有一条：闯过迷宫，取回他作为男性的生殖器官，停止精灵对他的自我意识的侵蚀。

但是，这一个希望也是如此渺茫。精灵根本不可能放过他，要是相信闯过一个几乎不可能通关的迷宫就能重获宁静，那不过是自欺欺人罢了。还反而说明他已经被精灵侵蚀进了灵魂深处。

大门发出响声，精灵在叮嘱他记得吃餐厅里的早餐后终于离开了。男孩眼前已经布满一大片黑色雪花，门刚合上，他就摔跪到抛光石砖地板上，剧烈的呕吐起来。

fin


End file.
